Fickle Creator
by zed019
Summary: Self-insert Naruto Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Hello all, my name is Zed a healthy male high school student who is an active otaku, I'm pretty much the average joe, one day when I was checking my computer, I received a strange email.

"There can only be one!." Was a strange email tittle I received, I clicked on what was the hype was about, I mean c'mon, the tittle sure got me interested so I opened it.

I didn't expect to receive a huge flash of light before before I passed out from the dizziness it caused.

When I woke up and I wasn't alone, I see other individuals who I estimate where one hundred people.

I decided to observe my sorroundings and sure enough, I found out that they are in the same boat as me.

"Welcome, earth's challengers, I welcome you all to participate in my challenge, as for who I am, I am a God from another universe, are familiar with the show naruto?, well there we have it, we have some winners, I'm the god that governs that particular universe, as for those unlucky enough to not know the show, well tough luck, in the next 60 seconds please think of a jutsu or spells you can think of."

"Times up. for those who couldn't think of one well, you're boned, hmm, I'm not that merciless so I'll just give you some random jutsu ability."

"That's right!, those who are lucky enough to think of a jutsu will have it granted into your repertoire, and no, bloodline limit doesn't count as its not a jutsu or spell, what's this?, the gamer, unlimited blade works, kaleidoscope, what am I, chopped liver?, I said I was a god of a Naruto world so I don't have those abilities on my domain, so tough luck and a random jutsu for those who thought of that."

Just like that I noticed the majority of people who were depressed increased.

"Now that we have that out of the way, you will be transported to my world, the Naruto world, as for why?, well nothing serious, I'm bored, the ability I gave you was a gift for you to survive in my world, as we all know, ninjas are dangerous. Well, good luck to you people, as for your families, I erased their memory of you lot so it won't cause some panic. well good luck." Said the Naruto God as he snapped his fingers and a bright light swallowed us.

Just as the light faded I noticed I'm in some unknown forest. What?, my ability I chose you say?, I was lucky, the creation of all things counted as a technique, an overpowered one but at least It is more versatile, well, someone would have chose madara's jutsu to call forth a meteor, but then what?, it's not very versatile at all, I'm also sure many people choose the shadow clone technique, it is hell of useful but I'm content with what I got.

I noticed that I'm wearing my school uniform, which will be most unusual in this world and is just asking for trouble.

I decided to use my ability to create a Japanese kimono and ninja sandals, sure enough it apeared, lucky, I changed quickly and now I looked like a native.

"What about my clothes though?." I thought.

I had a brilliant idea one again and created a shovel and buried my clothes, as they say, 'out with the old and in with the new'.

I then walked to a random direction for an hour and luckily I saw a dirt road that's bound to lead somewhere. I would be right as it lead me to a village, and holy sh*t it was Konoha none the less.

I aproached the gates when the guards halted me.

"Halt!, what business do you have on Konoha?."

"Ahh, I'm sorry to bother you ninja-san, I'm a refugee from Kiri, I decided it's not safe there anymore so I ran away in a random direction for and found out on the nearby villages that Konoha is a nice place to live, so here I am." I said to the ninja.

"I see, nevertheless you will still have to sign up for citizenship here, I will guide you to the registration office, follow me." Said the ninja to which I thanked him

After the boring registration which took two hours wait because the place was busy, I was finally done.

I decided to go into an abandoned ally and created a bag full of gold coins, I'm so thankful for this ability, I could live a life of luxury.

After that I asked some folks to lead me to the bank which I exchanged for some serious money. I then asked if there were houses for sale, apparently alot of houses the Uchiha managed are for sale, I chose a large two storey house in the area, it was a quick transaction and I was lead to my new house.

I also shopped for furniture and groceries, some appliances and refrigerator that that runs on seals, a comfy cotton bed, some clothes, and I had them delivered at my new house.

Apparently the store I brought it from hired some ninjas to transfer it, it was very quick work.

I cooked some dishes and ate, took a bath and slept like a log, it was a very stressful day, apparently I estimate that I had genin level chakra from what the technique information told me that was crammed into my brain, using the creation of all things uses perfect chakra control which I was glad was attached to the technique itself, otherwise, I would have already collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

A week passed by quickly and the rumors started to spread about strange people claiming to be from another world and claiming to know the future. I'm sure they earned some quality time with the torture devision spouting that information and I'm sure the Akatsuki will have their eye on them. I'm so not touching that subject as already we have caused a butterfly effect and such information may no longer be accurate and add to the fact that many people had that same information then the future events will derail, still some information could be still accurate, but who knows.

I decided to create an Iphone which surprisingly had access to Internet connected to my world, I'm so lucky, I went to a naruto fan site and sure enough it had a list of techniques which illustrated the handsigns, I was seriously lucky, but first, I had to train myself with chakra enhancement and jutsu sign so I can perform them fast enough

It took me half a year to get to a satisfactory level of physical fitness and I mastered the academy three techniques which consisted of clone, transformation and substitution along with the shadow clone which I used to study the Konoha library under transformation, still civilian level access was not very helpful but the history was enlightening nonetheless which matched from the show.

I had delved into the black market for sealing scrolls which was a dying art and luckily found a substantial amount of uzumaki scrolls from a man named Gato from the land of waves to which I found out was a fellow collector himself was selling, and knowing it was from a fellow collector, I had to pay ten times the price but I was okay with it since I got the creation of all things technique. I paid for an S class mission from Konoha to guard me, I lied to them that I worked for a collector which was me in shadow clone disguise. I got 3 teams of jonin escorting me which made the trip to the wave safe and I successfully exchanged the money for the Uzumaki sealing scrolls which probably was very few in existance. We encountered some bandits along the way, but they weren't a match for my jonin team escort.

The business venture went without a hitch and I'm now a proud owner of some sealing scrolls.

I got to work immediately and poured six months into sealing with my shadow clones. Which was equivalent to six years. I'm now a master of it, the rankings I found out on mastery of the arts were beginner - amateur - journeyman - adept - master - grandmaster - supreme grandmaster.

I created some seals like a storage scroll, explosive seal, gravity seals, resistance seals, five element seals, barrier seals, healing seals, chakra converter seals, electric generator seals, suppression seals and concealment seals which conceals my chakra to genin level. Don't get me wrong, sealing is hard, very hard subject to study and after much experimentation, I have two prize sealing techniques which were the tail beast sealing technique and an experimental dimension traveling technique.

Its been a year in my stay here, nothing major has happened yet, I was bored, then an idea hit me, I ordered some chakra metal and had a blacksmith melt and mold it into a cylindrical design, it wasn't a blade per say, it looked like Pain's black Iron. After the finished product was delivered to me I decided to attach a ten layered chakra converter seals to lightning affinity. It took me a month but it was a succes, In my hands lies a seal based light saber.

"Mwahhahahahaha, join me to the dark side." I said playfully as I had my light saber turned on.

"There can only be one!." I said as I raised my right hand pointed up my lightsaber and lightning seemingly appeared on the background.

The next day I was walking happily, I have with me my seal light saber with a sheath on my hips, I was receiving stares, to my not so sword shape circlular sword.

On my way around town I see the familiar figure of Naruto eating on Ichiraku, I overheard him speaking.

"Hey Teuchi oji-san, it's weird, I've been meeting alot of strange people lately wanting to befriend me, it's really creepy." Said Naruto.

That got me thingking, "So I'm not the only one who made it to konoha." I thought as I passed by. "They were probably sent to the torture division or got inducted into the academy or got promoted into a ninja, I was probably one of the lucky ones." I thought as I continued walking.

"What to do, what to do." I said as I bumped into someone.

"Ooops, Sorry." I said at the person I bumped into.

"Be careful next time." Said the kid who I recognize as konohamaru.

"Say, that's a weird sword mister, hmm, definitely a stick of some kind." Said Konohamaru.

"Hohoho, haven't you heard the phrase look underneath the underneath, your not very good are you." I say to him.

"Hey!, stop bullying Konohamaru." Said Naruto who just finished his ramen.

"I'm not bullying anybody, he called my precious, a stick." I said defending my precious.

"But that is a stick mister, albeit a metal one." Said Naruto pointing at my sword.

"No its not, this is the stick of power, the stick to rule them all, haven't you heard of raijin no ken?, this is much more cooler." I said in a pose.

"Hehehehahahaha, that made my day mister, the raijin no ken is said to be a legendary sword, how can you compare that stick to that legend." Said Naruto who said his two cents.

"He's right, I've seen it in once before, that's definitely wrong to compare it to your black stick." Said Konohamaru.

"Really now?, watch the power of the stick, my glowing stick, the legendary stick that surpasses the raijin no ken, behold and be in awe." I said as as I light up my sword into a bright light.

"What!, so it glows, big deal." Said Naruto not convinced.

"Your a ninja right?." I asked him.

"Yes, I'm wearing my headband aren't I?." Said Naruto.

"Cheeky brat, you must have a kunai, let me borrow one.." I said to him.

"Sure, here you go." Said Naruto as he handed me the kunai.

"Now watch." I said as I tossed the knife and sliced it in two very easily.

"Impossible!."

"Nani!."

"Sugoi."

"Cool."

"I didn't realize I had an audinece, the glowing stick must have attracted them." I thought as I powered down my sword.

"Yes, very impressive indeed." Said a voice who I know belonged to and when I looked, me fears were realized, the third hokage himself.

"Jiji, you saw the super cool sword he got?, I want one." Said Naruto.

"Me too said Konohamaru." As their eyes were full of stars.

"Nooooo, not the puppy look, fine, I'll give it to you, but promise me you'll train properly first." I said as I give the sword to Naruto.

"Yatta, arigato nii-san!." Said Naruto as he hugged me.

"Aww." I said as I was hugged.

"Not fair, I want, one too." Said Konohamaru.

"I'm sorry but it was only a prototype meant to surpass the raijin no ken, it took a month to build one, you will have to wait." I said to Konohamaru.

"Yatta!, said Konohamaru as he hugged me too."

"Ah, ah, ahem." Said the Hokage.

"We'll be in touch, come Naruto, let's go to the hokage tower." Said the Hokage as they left.

"I'll so boned." I thought as I landed into the mess I got into.

1 week later hokage tower.

"Jiraiya, it's good you came back." Said the Hokage.

"What's so urgent about that you called me back Hokage-sama?." Asked the toad Sannin.

"Tell, me what do you think of this?." Said the Hokage.

"Umm, a stick?, a black metal stick?." Replied Jiraiya.

"What do you think now?." Said the Hokage as he activitated the light saber.

"Wow, that's some impressive stick." Replied Jiraiya

This time the Hokage took out a sword and sliced it cleanly in two.

"A really really impressive stick." Said Jiraiya in awe.

"So, how does it work?." Said Jiraiya.

"You tell me." Said the Hokage as he powered down the sword and handed it to Jiraiya who saw the seals.

"Hoh, this is a new type of seal before, what!, a ten layer type seal, whoever did this is a genius, so, who's the lucky ninja, I bet it was Kakashi recreating his family sword." Jiraiya said in awe.

"That's the thing, it was from a civilian, he gave this to Naruto as a gift." Said the Hokage.

"What?, a civilian?, are you sure it's not an uzumaki?, they're natural at sealing." Replied Jiraiya.

"Yes I'm certain, he only has genin level chakra, I can't very well induct him to the acedemy, his old, around eighteen, plus he's more to an asset making these." Said the Hokage gesturing the sword.

"So Jiraiya could he be among so called otherworlders?." Replied the Hokage.

"Could be, does he mean harm to Konoha?, he could be a spy." Said Jiraiya.

"Nahh, he's been staying here for a year, and he had no contact with ninja aside from the S-rank mission escort mission he requested." Said the Hokage.

"I see, still, impressive worksmanship, we've found a real goldmine here." Said Jiraiya.

"So any chance you will take him as your apprentice?" Asked the Hokage.

"Your joking right Hokage-sama, this work right here is comparable to the flying thunder god that Minato created." Said Jiraiya.

"I see."

"May, I see his file?."

"Zed huh?, I hope he can help us win the oncoming war." Said Jiraiya.


End file.
